1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art connector for a circuit board is, as shown in FIG. 5, and is constructed such that a plurality of lead terminals 2A, 2B are pressed into a connector housing 1. Projecting portions of the lead terminals 2A, 2B are bent into an L-shape behind the rear surface of the connector housing 1, and the leading ends thereof serve as board mount portions 5A, 5B to be fitted into through holes 4 formed in a circuit board 4.
In the prior art connector of FIG. 5, the lead terminals 2A, 2B are arranged on upper and lower levels. The lead terminals 2B on the lower level have base end portions 6B that extend a short distance from the rear surface of the connector housing 1 to the bent portions. On the other hand, base end portions 6A of the lead terminals 2A on the upper level are made longer to avoid interference with the lead terminals 2B on the lower level. Accordingly, there is a likelihood that the relatively long base end portions 6A of the lead terminals 2A on the upper level can be deformed due to the interference from the outside.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent the deformation of base end portions of preferably L-shaped lead terminals.